Pups Go on a Date
“Hahaha! Can’t catch me!” Tundra laughed, playing tag with Skye, Marshall, and Rubble, sticking her tongue out towards Rubble who was currently it. “You suuureee~?” Rubble laughed, jumping forward and barely tapping his paw against her fluffy tail. “Aw! Rubble!” Tundra mock pouted, scooting to a halt and snickering a little before turning around and bolting after Skye. Rocky smiled and watched them playing from a short distance, sighing dreamily as he kept his eyes mostly on the cocoa husky. “Hey Rocky, what are you doing?” Rocky jumped at the sudden voice, ears perking as he turned to see Chase smiling at him. “ O-Oh! ..Hey Chase. I… I was just watching them play tag…” Rocky blushed, a meek grin on his face as his tail wagged slightly behind him. “Ooooorr are you watching for something else?” Chase laughed, bumping his friend playfully with his paw. Rocky’s blush darkened considerably, a nervous laugh rising in his throat. “W-Whaaat? No, I wasn’t watching Tundra...…..” He trailed off as Chase lifted an eyebrow, letting out a defeated sigh as he realized his mistake. “Okay okay, yes…. I just… I really like her, Chase….But I don’t know what to do about it…” a soft whine rose from the silver mutt. “Aw Rocky, it’s okay… You know I was the same way before I asked Skye to be my girlfriend...…Hhm...Ask her on a date.” “How?” He murmured, looking curiously at the police pup. “I’ll help you! Just… ask her for lunch or something…Here she comes!” Chase grinned and shoved him towards the running pup. “What? Chase, no I’m not read- oof!” Rocky bumped into Tundra, causing them to somersault a little bit and land in a slight heap on the ground. “I’m sorry!” Rocky blushed, helping her up as Skye stopped running and looked on curiously, letting Marshall and Rubble carry on the game by themselves. “It’s fine, Rocky..” Tundra giggled, blushing slightly as he helped her up. “Look… uhm… I was wondering if.. Maybe…” Rocky stammered, trying his best to keep eye contact but couldn’t help darting his eyes nervously. “Yes…?” Tundra smiled softly, her light blue eyes shimmering and managing to capture Rocky’s gaze, causing him to blush even harder than before, his cheeks now a dark crimson. “…Would you like to… Go to lunch with me..?” “Like…On a date?” Tundra mused, tilting her head slightly. Rocky nodded and flinched, closing his eyes as he awaited rejection. “Of course! I’d be happy to, Rocky!” Tundra squealed, hugging the blushing pup as her own blush grew into a darker pink. “R-Really?? Great! I-I’ll see you later then? We could meet at the park…” Rocky beamed, hugging her back. “Yes~! I’ll see you later, Rocky~” Tundra giggled and nuzzled Rocky affectionately before running back towards Skye. Skye wagged her tail as she watched the scene unfold, practically bouncing in excitement as the husky raced back towards her. “Aaaaww how cute! I’m so happy for you, Tundra!” Skye squeaked, happily bouncing with her friend. “Oooohh I’m so excited, Skye~! I need to get ready!” Skye grinned and statrted tugging on Tundra's paw. “Then let’s go see Katie!" (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) "Uuuhhmm... Ryder?" Ryder looked up from his pup pad at the sound of a voice. "Huh? Oh, hi Rocky, what's up?" "I need some help..." The pup fidgeted his feet,looking up at the human with big eyes. "Sure buddy, what do you need?" Ryder smiled, kneeling to his level. "I..Uhm.....Chase helped me...Try to ask Tundra out on a date, but i have no idea what to do now that she said yes!" Rocky whined in distress, his ears folding back as he looked around. "Ohh, a date, huh? well, first, all you got to do is to be yourself. She obviously really likes you. Second, we should get you spruced up, and i hate to say it, but, you have to take a bath." Ryder grinned, patting Rocky on the head. "But...But water! I'll be all wet.." he stuck his tongue out, cringing a bit before taking a deep breath. "...If that's what it takes...I'm willing to do it for her.... as much as i hate being wet..." "Atta boy! I'm proud of you Rocky, facing your fears!" Ryder laughed and ruffled Rocky's fur, scratching behind his ears and tickling his sides. "hehehehe... Thanks Ryder." (Scene Change: Skye's Badge) "Katie, Katie!" Skye bounced into the clinic happily, a smiling, yet nervous looking Tundra following at the cockapoo's heels. "Hi girls~! What brings you in?" Katie smiled at the pups, knowing that today wasn't a regular grooming day. "Rocky asked Tundra out on a date!" Skye giggled, earning a blush from her teammate. "Skye!" Tundra pushed her friend playfully, folding her ears back shyly. "Awwww how sweet! I'm still hoping Ryder asks me on a date someday~" " You like Ryder?" Tundra mused, looking curiously up at the blonde-haired girl. "Maybe a little bit," Katie blushed, "But right now sweetie, we have to focus on you and your boyfriend!" "B-b-boyfriend? I didn't say he was my boyfriend!" Tundra's face burned bright red, laughing nervously as she squirmed her paws. "But you want him to be, don't you?" Skye giggled. ".....m....maybe...." "Well then! if you want to catch his eye, let's get you all nice and bathed, and maybe give you a few little curls in your fur and tail...How does that sound?" Katie grinned, lifting Tundra into her arms. "That sounds great! i love a good bath.... A-and maybe some bows?" "Sounds perfect, Let's get started!" (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) Skye stepped back and looked at the table, smiling at Chase as she admired her final touches. After leaving Rocky and Tundra with their final touchups with Ryder and Katie, Chase and Skye figured that they would help set up a romantic setting for the two since they had seen it several times while watching Lady and the Tramp with the other pups. They had set up a small table with a nice table cloth and a few small candles. The table was in a slightly shady but also warm area, that way the two wouldn’t be too hot in the afternoon sun. On the table were two plates of spaghetti and a basket of Mr. Porter’s freshly made biscuits. Skye leaned into the German Shepherd pup, smiling at their masterpiece and nuzzling into him happily. “I hope they like it, Chase..” “I’m sure they will, Skye. They always appreciate stuff from their friends.” Chase smiled, wagging his tail and giving her a lick to the forehead, chuckling as they noticed Marshall and Zuma playing nearby on the playground, Marshall still wearing his gear from a previous mission that Ryder had called while helping Rocky get ready. Alex really should leave the baking to his grandfather.... “Here comes Rocky.” Skye barked, watching him bounce up happily, head held high as he proudly showed off the new bowtie he was sporting. “Looking good Rocky!” Chase laughed, nodding at his friend. Rocky chuckled, tugging a little at the bowtie around his neck. “Thanks! I’m a little nervous….” “Don’t be! Just be yourself. She already really likes you~” Chase beamed, nudging Skye as a signal for them to leave. “Here she comes.. Just have fun, Rocky!” The German Shepherd nodded once more before bouncing off towards the lookout tower to play a round of Pup Pup boogie. Rocky turned his head nervously, taking in a deep breath. His jaw dropped as he watched the husky walk slowly towards him, a faint blush painting her cheeks. She had curled parts of her tail and fur, accessorized with a purple bow around her neck and one small one next to her ear, the middle bedazzled with little sequins. “W…Wow… Tundra you look… Fantastic!” Rocky stammered, his eyes transfixed on her as he clumsily went over to her and kissed her paw, leading her to the table. “Hehe… Thank you, Rocky! You look very handsome yourself..” Her blue eyes shimmered with delight as she fixed her bow slightly and sat down, taking a deep inhaling breath and taking in the intoxicating aroma of the fresh food. “Mmmmhh, Chase and Skye outdid themselves… And Mr. Porter~! This food smells delicious.” Tundra was almost drooling, but she caught herself and laughed sheepishly. “Oops, my bad…” “Don’t worry! I was doing it too…” Rocky laughed, grinning ear to ear as he nudged the biscuits towards her. “You first~” “Aw, such a gentlepup!” Tundra giggled before taking a few treats, eating them and wagging her tail as the taste overwhelmed her tastebuds. “Mmmh~! These are amazing~!” Rocky barked, tail wagging quickly. “Try the spaghetti, it’s pretty good too.” Tundra smiled warmly before she dove back in towards her meal.The pups started eating their course, happily chewing and pausing to talk to each other. “Oh! Oh I’ll be right back, I forgot something for you!” Rocky smiled at Tundra before racing off towards the Lookout. “This is going so great~!” Tundra squealed to herself, giggling and blushing as she placed a paw over her chest. “My heart is beating so fast….” “What you doing, pipsqueak? Eating alone like the loser you are?” And just like that it froze, her heart stopping as she closed her eyes tight… Oh please not now. “B..Blizzard. Go away…” “Pft. Why? Heeyyy this is a good spread, why would they give such good food to you?” The older husky smirked, hopping into Rocky’s seat and taking a few bites of the spaghetti left on the plate. “HEY! That’s Rocky’s! It’s not for you!” “And who’s gonna stop me? …..Ooohh wait a second! Don’t tell me you’re on a date!” Blizzard threw his head back and laughed before sticking his muzzle in Tundra’s face, leaning across the table. “What does that mutt see in you anyways? You’re nothing!” Tears started to well in her eyes as Blizzard hopped down the chair, kicking over the table. “This is what I think of your silly playdate.” “Chase and Skye worked really hard on that!” Tundra started to growl and glare, but her expression was flicked to horror in an instant. “Oh no! the candle!” Tundra yelped, watching as the table cloth was set ablaze by the stray flame. “Ahaha! Wow, I did more damage than I intended… Awesome!” Blizzard snickered, only to be pushed over by Marshall, who had caught sight of the flame and came rushing over to help. “Rarf! Hose on!” The small flame was quickly put out, but Marshall’s anger, on the other paw, was just starting to blaze. “Why would you do something like that?! You could have set the park on fire! and you wrecked your sister’s date!” “Why should I care?” Blizzard sneered, only to be blasted in the face by a jet-stream of water. “''GET OUT OF HERE!” Marshall growled, walking closer to strengthen the power of the stream. “blublublubbbbb- AUGH STOP! FINE!” Blizzard winced and shot out of the blast, racing off towards home. “''YOU’LL BE SORRY!” '' “Yeah, I think YOU’LL be the one that’s sorry if you ever mess with Tundra again! She’s got ''us ''on her side!! Her ''real family!” Marshall snorted, turning to Tundra, who was staring at the wreckage, tears streaming down her cheeks. “….Tundra…. I’m so sorry…” “I-got-em! Flowersh!” Rocky smiled through a muzzle full of a bouquet of daisies, before frowning and dropping them as he noticed the catastrophe in front of him. “T-Tundra… What happened….?” “Blizzard happened!” Tundra cried, whirling around to face Rocky. Her eyes were pooled with tears, the sight of it broke Rocky’s heart. “He..He ruined the table and… and… Rocky I’m so sorry…I… Really wanted this to be special and… I just really really like you.. Rocky I do, I really..really like you…” Rocky listened to her words, perking his ears worriedly as he stared at her, his heart starting to beat faster and faster as he made a decision that would hopefully cheer her up. The gray mutt leaned forward, planting a long, warm kiss onto Tundra’s muzzle. The husky’s eyes widened considerably before she melted into the warmth, giggling uncontrollably as they parted. Rocky took her paw in his, looking straight into her eyes. “T-Tundra… Every second with you makes me happy.. I… I really like you… and… Despite the outcome of the lunch, I still had a great time with you..” Rocky laughed softly and anxiously, his heart skipping a beat as he licked the tears away from her cheeks, taking a deep breath. “…And… I would be… the happiest pup if maybe you’d like to…. be my girlfriend..?” A squeak was heard from Marshall, making Tundra giggle a bit as she nuzzled into Rocky, closing her eyes as she snuggled into his chest. “You bet, recycle pup.” (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) “So? How’d it go?” Ryder asked, walking into the tv room, where the pups were watching the latest episode of Apollo the Superpup. “Weeeell…… Blizzard showed up and knocked over everything!” Marshall explained, looking up at the boy. “Oh no, that’s terrible!” “Buuut!” Skye interrupted, giggling. “It apparently went very well…Since they’re together now.” Skye pointed a paw over to the beanbags, grinning as the pups were cuddled on Rocky’s bed, Rocky curled up protectively around Tundra, his paw draped over her and a smile on his sleepy muzzle. The duo were in a deep sleep, but not deep enough for Rocky’s tail to stop from softly thumping against the side of the bed. “What good pups for helping your friends.” Ryder grins, petting them all and sitting down to join them in watching Apollo. The sun had slipped away and the moon was coming out to play, as another adventure for Adventure Bay came to an end. With a sigh and a grin, Ryder looked over at the couple once more, thinking to himself. ''If they can do it… Maybe I can too. ''Pup Pad in hand, Ryder swiped through the faces before landing on a particular blonde haired girl. A deep breath, shaking fingers, he pressed ''Call. '' “Hi Ryder, what’s up?” “Hey, Katie…. There’s something I want to ask you…..” Gallery Rocky title card Pups Go on a Date.png I still like you.png A night to remember.png Bella notte.png|figured this could fit with the story(they could have fixed things up later that night~) ^^ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Love stories Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon